Slow and Steady
by Darquewillow
Summary: -Creés en las almas gemelas? -Estas drogado? Sirius volvió a reír. -Creés? -No...-Remus clavó sus ojos en los de Sirius, era algo que no podía evitar nunca que él lo mirara con esa intensidad, siempre quedaría atrapado en esos ojos grises.-No sé. -A quien se lo pregunto en ese caso?-Le dijo sonriéndose de costado.


Ambos aguardaban el tren en silencio, sus cigarros a medio fumar y con el ánimo apagado.  
-Avisame cuando llegás.  
-Esta bien mamá.  
-No me jodas Sirius, te lo digo de verdad.  
-Te dije que ni bien baje del tren te aviso!  
El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de ellos y solo los sonidos ajenos de la estación se oían en primer plano.  
-Moony no te irrites.-Dijo al fin dándole paso a otra tregua.  
-No me irritaría si vos te tomaras las cosas con seriedad!  
-Me lo estoy tomando en serio Remus.  
-Te estás yendo!-Gritó, ya que su paciencia no resistía mucho.-Y todavía no entiendo por qué!  
-Porque somos egoístas.-Contestó para luego dar una larga calada al cigarro.  
-Eh?-Lupín se mostró confuso.  
-Qué?-Black preguntó divertido.  
-Te vas porque sos egoísta?!  
-Somos, dije.  
-En que soy egoísta?  
-En que no me dejás ir.-Sentenció.  
-Me preocupo por vos, somos amigos y quiero lo mejor para vos y...-Remus habló a gran velocidad.-No creo que irte al culo del mundo sea lo mejor para vos.  
-Exacto, creés. Pero eso lo tengo que averiguar por mi cuenta.  
-Por qué te vas?-Esa pregunta salió tantas veces de su boca y todas esas respuestas fueron mentira.  
Sirius se quedó callado otra vez provocando la ira interior del castaño-  
-Porque me enamoré y soy egoísta.  
Remus sintió como si alguien le hubiera tirado un balde de agua helada, claramente nunca esperó esa clase de respuesta.  
No de parte de él, el tipo que juraba que el amor no existía y que gracias a su superioridad nunca quedaría atrapado en ese estúpido sentimiento.  
-Ah.-Contestó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.-Hace cuanto?-Preguntó con precaución.  
Sirius formó una sonrisa socarrona ante la reacción y se acomodó en el asiento.  
-Lo suficiente como para escaparme de acá.  
-Vive allá?-Remus observó a su amigo con intriga.  
-No, me escapo para estar lejos de ese sentimiento, porque soy egoísta.  
-Entonces no es correspondido?Quien es tan idiota?  
El Black se carcajeó al escuchar al menor.  
-Si, es correspondido.  
-No entiendo entonces.-Su rostro decía lo mismo, todo él daba a entender eso.  
-Creés en las almas gemelas?  
-Estas drogado?  
Sirius volvió a reír.  
-Creés?  
-No...-Remus clavó sus ojos en los de Sirius, era algo que no podía evitar nunca que él lo mirara con esa intensidad, siempre quedaría atrapado en esos ojos grises.-No sé.  
-A quien se lo pregunto en ese caso?-Le dijo sonriéndose de costado.  
-Podrías dejar de reírte a costa mía?-Le pidió molesto.  
-No me río a costa tuya, es que gesticulás mucho y me gusta.  
-Por qué hablas de las almas gemelas?-Preguntó ignorando el coqueteo cotidiano de su amigo.  
-Porque encontré a la mía.-Contestó con una sonrisa dulce y calmada, esas que pocas veces se veían en él.  
-Y como lo sabés?  
El ambiente parecía haberse quedado tranquilo como si fuera sido preparado con anterioridad para esta charla.  
-El cuerpo la reconoce.-Le aseguró.-Porque siempre es la misma, pase el tiempo que pase, las vidas que sean, los diferentes cuerpos. Siempre es la misma.  
-Te estas muriendo o algo por el estilo? No te reconozco.  
-Será que no me conoces bien.  
-No seas ridículo.  
Black se carcajeó otra vez, no lo podía evitar. Su risa fue contagiosa ya que Remus comenzó a imitarlo a la par.  
-Quien es?-Preguntó al fin, la respuesta le causaba ansiedad y le generaba una sensación de vértigo en el estómago.  
-Vos.  
Un tren salió tocando la bocina, algunos chicos corrían de allá para acá riéndose a carcajadas, amantes se separaron, so conocieron, se reencontraron. Señoras agitaron sus blancos pañuelos con lágrimas en los ojos y fieles esposas corrieron al tren para compartir la última mirada cómplice llena de amor. Niños saludaron a la gente que aún esperaba en las plataformas. Muchos partieron para no volver, otros tarde o temprano estarían de nuevo ahí.  
La mirada de Remus se había clavado en el perfil de Sirius, incrédulo por lo que había escuchado. La boca entre abierta tal vez porque pensaba en decir algo que olvidó o tal vez porque no había nada para decir.  
El tiempo pareció congelarse para ellos, ya nadie existía y los sonidos habían pasado al olvido.  
-Me voy porque verte con otra persona me está matando. Porque no me hace feliz pensar que estas bien en otros brazos, me provoca odio saber que con otra persona te animás a todo y que conmigo, tu seguridad, es lo monótono.  
-Puedo dejarla.-Le aseguró entre susurros.  
-Remus, nos amamos, de echo eso es poco, ya ni se cual es el sentimiento, pero somos egoístas y nos lastimamos porque tenemos miedo y no estoy muy seguro de a que.-Prendió otro cigarro sin siquiera sacar la mirada del piso.-Moony nos pertenecemos y lo sabés desde el día en que nos conocimos...pero tal vez y muy a mi pesar todavía no es el momento.  
-Por qué somos egoístas?  
-Porque yo solo te quiero conmigo y vos me querés solo.  
Los ojos de Remus se cristalizaron, era la triste verdad Lupín no quería que Sirius estuviera con otra persona que no fuera él, pero sin embargo él no se entregaba como verdaderamente quería.  
-Podemos cambiar las cosas.-Le aseguró Remus dando un manotazo de ahogado.  
-Lo estoy haciendo.  
-Yéndote?!-Una lágrima calló por la mejilla del menor,  
-Para volvernos a encontrar.-Sirius lo miró y con una mano secó el camino que la gota había marcado.-Antes era más fácil correr a la par, pero ahora nos salimos de nuestros caminos...yo quiero volver a correr bien y no contra el viento...te toca a vos elegir. Yo me voy, me arriesgo a volver a mi trayecto. Nuestros caminos se van a cruzar mil veces, lo sabemos, porque nosotros vamos a hacer que eso ocurra. Y puede que en esta vida no nos entendamos, nos lastimemos, nos alejemos, volvamos y sea lo mismo una y otra vez, porque nos da miedo ser felices...pero de verdad. Tal vez sea la otra.-Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.  
-O la otra.-Remus sonrió triste y más lágrimas cayeron.  
-Extrañemonos un poco, nececsitemonos de verdad, no seamos la droga del olvido del otro, caminemos juntos...en silencio, a la par...pero caminemos.  
La bocina del tren que Sirius tenía que abordar sonó indicando que ya tenían que empezar a subir.  
Ambos se levantaron, el mayor pasó el brazo por los hombros de Lupin y lo pegó a su costado.  
-Maduremos para hacernos felices.-Le dijo cuando estuvieron frente al tren.  
Remus asintió mientras trataba en vano de contener el llanto.  
Sirius lo tomó entre sus brazos abrasándolo, ese lugar que parecía ser de él porque calzaba a la perfección. Y era verdad, su cuerpo reconocía al alma, viejas conocidas que rebalzaban de alegría cada vez que se complementaban y era algo que no podía explicarse, que debía sentirse. Percibir.  
-Si creo en las almas gemelas.-Dijo Remus contra el pecho de Sirius.  
-Lo supuse, sos un romántico porque leés mucho, sería sospechoso si no creyeras en eso.-Comentó mientras se separaban y sonreía.  
El menor tomó la cara blanca de él y tirando un poco para abajo besó casi con inocencia los fríos labios del Black.  
Se sintieron volar.  
La bocina apuró a todo el mundo.  
-Que tengas buen viaje.  
-Gracias.  
-Avisame cuando llegás.-Le pidió mientras su amigo subía al vagón, cuando se sentó asomó la cabeza.  
-Está bien mamá.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.  
-Adiós.  
-Nos vemos, prefiero que sea así.  
Remus asintió, Sirius se acomodó, el tren partió.


End file.
